Treason
by VestalDarkness
Summary: This is completely inaccurate according to history and the upcoming film 300. It is simply my excuse for a blatantly wanton romp with the most gorgeous man ever, Gerard Butler.


**Treason**

Lilia hugged the tree on the hill desperately, taking deep breaths as she gazed down on the fires of King Leonidas' camp. She had been a Persian prisoner for ten long years, and the thought of being back among Greeks, even though they were not of her native Athens, quickened her breath and made her heart race. It would, however, be difficult to convince anyone that a Persian queen came in peace to Leonidas. Damn Xerxes and his machinations. He truly thought that having a Greek queen would improve the peoples' impression of him when he took over the country. But Lilia knew that Greeks had long memories, and it was unlikely that anyone would forget the story of how she had been kidnapped by Xerxes' men when she was nine years old, even after all this time. True, they most likely presumed her dead, but it wouldn't take them long to realize the truth.

Of course, Lilia hoped never to have to cross that bridge. All she needed to do was convince Leonidas of her identity and get him to accept her offer, and she would either be queen to a much better man or dead, but at least she would die as a Greek if the latter ended up being the case.

Letting go of the tree, Lilia moved swiftly down the hill and into Leonidas' camp, her body and facial features obscured by the heavy robe she wore over her nightdress. Several of the soldiers noticed her, but none of them thought her more than a passing concubine, she was sure. She came to a stop in front of Leonidas' tent, staring at the guards, trying to mask the fear in her eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard she feared it might beat right out of her chest. Despite the fears roiling their way through her stomach, she stepped forward. When the men didn't move, she hesitated.

"Go on, girl, it's all right. The king won't wear you out too badly." The men snickered as she slipped through the folds of the tent, standing in the doorway, looking about for the man she was prepared to surrender herself to completely. For a moment, she thought the tent was empty, but then Leonidas stepped forth from the shadows, casting a disinterested glance in her direction. Lilia momentarily drank in the sight of him, but it wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought I made it clear that I required no company tonight." Leonidas spoke smoothly and calmly, his voice deep, rumbling up from his chest. It was a voice that fit him perfectly. He was very tall, his skin dark, his black hair short but disheveled, his dark gray eyes making him appear wild and bestial. His body rivaled that of statues of Greek gods she had seen in temples as a child. Xerxes certainly didn't look like that. As these thoughts ran through her head, Leonidas glanced at her once more. "Are you deaf, girl?"

"I believe your men may have misinterpreted your message, my liege," she replied, inwardly sighing in relief when her voice didn't quaver as she spoke. She pulled her hood back, letting her loose blue-black curls fall over her shoulders as the king of Sparta looked on her face for the first time.

"You're no whore," he murmured, stepping around the bed and moving closer to her. He let a hand come up to touch her hair, gently rubbing the softness between his fingertips. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Lilia undid the heavy robe and let it fall all the way to the floor. Underneath, she wore only a simple shift of cotton so light it was like gauze, slightly transparent and fitted precisely to her form. Leonidas' eyes drank her in quickly, following the ample curve of her breasts down over the slight rise of her soft woman's belly. He didn't say anything more, so she turned and slowly slipped aside one strap of her dress. It seemed an eternity before his response came in the form of a finger tracing over the mark branded onto her right shoulder blade. The touch sent a tiny frisson of pleasure running down her spine, and she whispered, "I am Lilia, my lord. The queen of Persia."

"Turn around," he commanded. She did, gazing down demurely, body bent slightly in a posture of supplication. Leonidas reached down, tilting her chin up with one finger. "The queen of Persia comes to my tent on the eve before the battle and bows to me. What trickery is this, I wonder?"

"No trickery, my lord," she answered, trying to keep the nervousness from seeping into her tone. "I come to make you an offer."

"You're Greek." She nodded. "You have been a prisoner of war."

"For ten years, my lord. I was formerly the princess Lilia of Athens."

"It was thought that you had died."

"I did not, my lord. Now Xerxes has wed me in an attempt to gain the approval of the Greek people when he conquers the country."

"An admirable plan, though it won't work. And what could a woman such as yourself possibly offer me?" His eyes blatantly raked over her body, and she quelled another wave of desire, feeling warmth flood the secret space between her legs as her nipples hardened, partly because of his gaze, and partly because of the cold night air seeping through the tent.

"My marriage to Xerxes has not been consummated. We were wed in haste before the battle march began, and he has not yet had time. At this very moment, he is waiting to enter our tent to carry out his duties as a husband. But I have no wish to be an emissary for Persian seed. I have come to offer myself to you, my lord. You may bed me or kill me, but I will not return to Xerxes to have my body defiled." She had not meant to say so much right away, but her cheeks burned with rage as she thought of Xerxes entering the tent earlier that day, promising her that she would no longer be Greek by morning.

Leonidas chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders and dragging the straps of her dress down. Her breasts rose and fell erratically, still covered, but then he dragged his hands downward again, and the straps slipped over her wrists as the top of the shift fell completely away from her, baring the soft mounds of her breasts with their peaked nipples to Leonidas. He slid his palms over her breasts and she couldn't suppress a gasp. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he moved his palms outward, letting his thumbs come to rest beneath her nipples. He smiled as they hardened further at his light touch, and he squeezed them gently before putting his lips to her ear and sensually murmuring, "So this is what they call Greek fire."

Lilia couldn't speak as Leonidas loosened the belt holding her shift up. As it was undone, the rest of the garment fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. His hand continued it's downward search, sliding against her thigh and hovering against the heat of her womanhood. Lilia's body tightened as his fingers crawled slowly upwards, his other arm around her waist, steadying her. "Don't fear me," he whispered. "I am not going to kill you, nor am I sending you back to that Persian dog. By the end of this night, my seed will rule your womb."

Leonidas' fingers plunged upwards into her virgin passage, and Lilia gasped aloud, but the gasp was cut off by Leonidas' mouth crushing down on hers. She felt his hand shift so that the outer lips of her vagina pressed against his palm, his thumb resting gently against the nub of her womanhood as his fingers stretched and kneaded her tight passage. Lilia found her hips moving of their own volition as a feeling she'd never known before began to coil deep in the pit of her stomach. She put her arms around his shoulders, her head falling back as her legs involuntarily spread to invite Leonidas' assault. His mouth trailed down her neck, and he laughed deep in his throat as she came violently, unable to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

Lilia slumped forward into Leonidas' arms, and he picked her up, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the other placed firmly beneath her legs. He laid her on the large, opulent bed in the center of the tent, standing at the edge of the bed and waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did, he let his cape fall to the floor and removed the small piece of leather he wore at his waist. He hesitated, letting her drink in the sight of his nude body completely.

She hadn't been wrong before when she had compared his body to that of a Greek god. His skin seemed to glow golden in the dusky firelight that bathed the tent, contrasting sharply with his dark hair, which gleamed like obsidian. The muscles in his arms, chest, and legs bulged almost alarmingly, and she could imagine how fearsome he looked on the battlefield ready to take on his enemies. But right now, this man with a body that could make Aphrodite blush in shame was ready to take her, and she found herself both incredibly frightened and excited at the prospect.

Leonidas still waited, standing stock-still until Lilia let her eyes wander further downwards, coming to rest on the rapidly growing erection between his legs. Her eyes widened when she saw the length and girth of it, and he could read in her eyes the thought that crossed her mind, which he responded to without trepidation. "It will fit inside you," he said. "Trust me."

Lilia fought against the impulse to shrink back on the bed, instead doing something so bold she could hardly believe herself. Reaching forward, she wrapped her small hand around the base of Leonidas' penis, holding it steady and then tracing the veins with her other hand, smoothing her palm over the thickening shaft. She saw Leonidas' body tighten, but she also felt it. She looked up at him, not knowing what to do next. "I'm afraid," she finally admitted. "You frighten me, but I know you aren't going to hurt me. That's why I came to you."

Leonidas gently took Lilia's wrists in his hands, bringing them down to her sides and causing her to lie back against the silk and pillows draped over the bed. He crawled onto the bed on all fours and hovered over her for a moment before leaning down and pressing his mouth gently against hers. She reveled in the soft kiss, wondering at how a man whose life was fighting could have this stroke of tenderness in him. She gasped softly as his lips trailed down her neck, one of his hands sliding up to cup her breast before he let his mouth close over her rock-hard nipple. Her answering moan pleased him to no end, and he sucked harder in response, teasing at the swollen peak with his teeth, feeling her hips buck up to brush against his stomach.

Suddenly, Leonidas slipped off the end of the bed, pulling Lilia roughly by the legs until her hips were flush with the edge. He held her thighs apart with his hands, gazing at the soft pink mound between her legs. It glistened like a ripe fruit waiting to be eaten, slick with fluid. He lowered his mouth until she could feel his breath on her skin, and her hips writhed in anticipation. "No woman has ever left my bed unsatisfied, and I've had many," he began. "But none of those women has ever given me a child I can claim as the heir to Sparta, and if I have my way in this war, the Greek throne. You are worthy of being a queen, and you will know it after tonight. I'll make you feel what you've never felt before." As his mouth descended on her, Lilia felt herself soar into oblivion.

She had completely forgotten how to be a woman during her captivity. From the youngest age, she had been bred to be a bride and a princess, and she had forgotten those identities in the face of everything. Now, as she felt Leonidas' tongue slip into the secret crevices of her body, she thought she understood what it had all been for. She felt the full force of who she was come rushing back to her as he awoke these primitive sensations within her, as he coaxed these sweet reactions from her body. Her back arched as his hands slid upwards to cup her perfect round bottom in his big, rough palms, the hair from his beard tickling her thighs as he searched for the secret spot within her that would truly make her lose control.

Lilia's strangled cry as she came for him a second time sent a particularly jarring throb of pleasure through his pulsing cock. He stood, his mouth smeared with the glistening juices he'd drank from her sex. She lay on the bed before him, senseless, and she suddenly grabbed his hands, pulling him towards her, letting her thighs rub against his as she begged him to take her now.

Even if he had wanted to refuse, he couldn't have. Leonidas had had many beautiful women in his time, but this one writhed against him with a passion he had not known before, and she was truly fit to be a Spartan queen. He crawled onto the bed, lifting her body to pillow her in the very center, and then, without warning or preamble, he thrust his great sword into her up to the hilt, and her resulting cry of mixed pleasure and pain was so loud if Xerxes had not yet guessed where his bride had run off to, he would certainly know now.

Lilia's scream turned into a choked gasp as Leonidas began to move within her. He was so big she thought she was going to be split in two, and her first instinct was to push him away, but then she opened her eyes and found herself staring into his dazzling grey orbs, sparkling with heat and desire. He was supporting himself over her with one muscular arm, and she put her arms around him and spread her legs wide to welcome him inside her body, her breasts swollen and tender, her nipples rock-hard with wanton passion. His broad chest scraped against hers with every movement he made, and she found herself panting and gasping repeatedly as he moved faster and harder, growling as his body moved closer and closer to an inevitable release. Their gazes were still locked, and he gripped her breast hard in his free hand. "Beg for your release, highness," he purred, "and don't look away."

She obeyed, not closing her eyes, staring straight up into his eyes, and she felt her body grow taut like a harp string, and the gush of fluid between her legs told both of them that she was ready. "Leonidas," she moaned, "oh, Leonidas, oh my king, please!" He could do naught but oblige her, and with a guttural roar and one final powerful thrust, his body stiffened along with hers, and they both took their pleasure in a pulsating culmination of animal fury, until Leonidas could bear it no longer and collapsed on top of his new beloved queen.

She lay underneath him, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped lightly around him, her hands stroking his back soothingly as his ragged breathing ebbed. She enjoyed the feeling of him on top of her. It was like a warm cocoon of flesh created to protect her. She had been afraid for the last ten years of her life, and now she knew that in Leonidas' arms she would always be safe.

For his own part, he savored the feel of her soft, full body against his, wondering if a child born of their union would be strong enough to wear the crown of Sparta. He looked down at the sated face of his traitorous Persian queen, and saw her reclaimed Greek heritage in her face just as if a blush had spread across her cheeks. Smiling to himself as she fell asleep contentedly beneath him, he decided that her treachery had been the sweetest treason.


End file.
